masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jkp1187
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Saren Arterius page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 00:30, 3 January 2011 Jack/Jacqueline Nought Please note that we have no evidence what so ever that Jacqueline Nought is an alias that Jack has used more than once. As such an a.k.a. in the first paragraph is not appropiate in this instance. We also do have have any confirmation that is her real name. See the Talk:Jack#Jacqueline Nought for more information. Lancer1289 17:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Even if it was used only once, "Jacqueline Nought" IS still an alias that we KNOW that Jack HAS used. There seems to have been an inordinate amount of debate on the subject after looking at that talk page, though, so if that's the way you want to leave it, that's fine. Jkp1187 21:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :By that logic though, we would need to start the Commander Shepard article with "Commander Shepard, also known as Solomon/Allison Gunn". And, now that I think about it, given the nearly identical usages/context (an alias for the purpose of an online submission), we'd need to start the Legion article with "Legion, also known as Infiltrait0rN7", and Miranda's article with "Miranda Lawson, also known as LawBringerSR2", and Morinth's article with "Morinth, also known as Mirata", and Nyxeris' article with "Nyxeris, also known as The Observer", and... well, I think you can see where I'm going with this. After all, those ARE aliases we KNOW that those people HAVE used, even if only once. Aliases are pretty common in the Mass Effect galaxy, after all. SpartHawg948 01:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I actually think what you've suggested is a GOOD idea for an encyclopedic database of the sort that is compiled here. Jkp1187 12:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I mean, why cut back on this and allow the irrelevant (and sometimes bizarre) "trivia" stuff that seems to crop up in a lot of articles? At least this has to do with in-game information vs. stuff like what we see in the fish article: "The fish tank in the Captain's Cabin office area on the Normandy might be a reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation, in which there is a fish tank in Captain Picard's ready room aboard the Enterprise-D." Just MHO... Jkp1187 12:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Except that is valid trivia per the discussion on the Talk:Fish page and by the MoS. Putting information in the articles that is present elsewhere isn't necessary and just a repeat of information. It would be a different story if we had confirmation that this is Jack's real name, but it isn't. There are things that are unnecessary to list in articles, and every single alias, which as already pointed out, are extremely common, is unnecessary. Especially when they only have one confirmed use of that alias. Lancer1289 16:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Like I said, it's your wiki, you run it as you please. I just don't think that the trivia (most of which is speculation, or otherwise completely irrelevant to the game,) is somehow more important/interesting than a list of aliases we know to be correct (if rare). A list of rare alias which are known to be correct is a list of facts about the game, versus some guy offering a half-remembered bit of trivia that is at best, tangentially related to Mass Effect, which is fairly common in the Trivia sections. Jkp1187 21:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Edit Warring Please note that you are now edit warring, which is a bannable offense, on the Mass Effect 2 Guide page. I have given reasons why it isn't relevant in the main guide, and you are free to continue this discussion, but further edits to the guide on the matter in question will result in a ban. If you have a problem with something, then talk it out and be mature about it, don't edit the article while a discussion is taking place as that is rude. Lancer1289 00:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC)